familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 12
Events * 1191 - Salaudin's garrison surrenders, ending the two-year siege of Acre. Conrad of Montferrat, who has negotiated the surrender, raises the banners of the Kingdom of Jerusalem and of the Third Crusade leaders Richard I of England, Philip II of France, and Leopold V of Austria on the city's walls and towers. *1543 - King Henry VIII of England marries his sixth and last wife, Catherine Parr at Hampton Court Palace. *1573 - Spanish forces under the Duke of Alba capture Haarlem after a seven month siege. *1580 - Ostrog Bible, the first printed Bible in a Slavic language, is published. *1690 - Battle of the Boyne (Gregorian calendar) - The armies of William III defeat those of the former James II. *1691 - Battle of Aughrim (Julian calendar) - The decisive victory of William's forces in Ireland. *1759 - Seven Years' War - French and Indian War: British cannons start firing on French at Quebec City, from Lévis. *1790 - The Civil Constitution of the Clergy is passed in France by the National Assembly. *1804 - Former United States Secretary of the Treasury Alexander Hamilton dies after being shot in the duel. *1806 - Sixteen German imperial states leave the Holy Roman Empire and form the Confederation of the Rhine. *1812 - War of 1812: The United States invade Canada at Windsor. *1862 - Medal of Honor authorized by the United States Congress. *1892 - A hidden lake bursts out of a glacier on the side of Mont Blanc, flooding the valley below and killing around 200 villagers and holidaymakers in Saint Gervais. *1916 - Matawan Creek, New Jersey attacks, a bull shark swam 15 miles upstream and attacked three people, killing two. *1932 - Lambeth Bridge, London, opened by King George V of the United Kingdom. * 1932 - Hedley Verity establishes a first-class record by taking all ten wickets for only ten runs against Nottinghamshire on a pitch affected by a storm. *1933 - The United States Congress passes the first federal minimum wage law in the United States: 33 cents per hour. *1942 - Tragedy in village Podhum, near Rijeka. Italian fascists shot 91 men aged from 15 to 60 years, took 889 people to concentration camps, burned 515 buildings, and took all cattle from the village. Although the perpetrators of this crime were known, they were never prosecuted. *1943 - World War II: Battle of Prokhorovka - German and Soviet forces engage in largest tank engagement of all time. *1950 - René Pleven becomes Prime Minister of France. *1960 - Orlyonok, the main Young Pioneer camp of the Russian SFSR, is founded. * 1960 - Etch A Sketch, the drawing toy goes on sale. *1962 - the Rolling Stones played their first gig at the Marquee club in London. *1967 - Six days of race riots begin in Newark that will claim the lives of 27 people. *1973 - A fire destroys the entire 6th floor of the National Personnel Records Center of the United States. *1975 - São Tomé and Príncipe declare independence from Portugal. *1979 - The island nation of Kiribati declares independence from Great Britain. * 1979 - During a double-header between the Chicago White Sox and the Detroit Tigers, riots occurred at Comiskey Park to what became known as Disco Demolition Night. *1993 - A magnitude 7.8 earthquake off the shore of Hokkaidō, Japan launches a devastating tsunami, killing 202 on the small island of Okushiri. *2002 - Gay rights: The Superior Court of Ontario orders Ontario to recognize same-sex marriages. *2004 - Pedro Santana Lopes is officially appointed Prime Minister of Portugal. *2005 - Prince Albert II is enthroned as ruler of the Principality of Monaco. *2006 - Hezbollah initiates Operation True Promise. Births *100 BC - Julius Caesar, Roman military and political leader (d. 44 BC) (born either July 12 or July 13) *1394 - Ashikaga Yoshinori, Japanese shogun (d. 1441) *1468 - Juan del Encina, Spanish poet and composer (d. ?1533) *1596 - Tsar Michael I of Russia (d. 1645) *1651 - Margaret Theresa of Spain, Empress consort of the Holy Roman Empire (d. 1673) *1674 - Abigail Williams, American accuser in the Salem witch trials (d. 1765) *1675 - Evaristo Abaco, Italian composer (d. 1742) *1730 - Josiah Wedgwood, English potter (d. 1795) *1803 - Peter Chanel, French priest and saint (d. 1841) *1807 - Thomas Hawksley, English civil engineer (d. 1893) *1817 - Henry David Thoreau, American writer and philosopher (d. 1862) *1824 - Eugène Boudin, French painter (d. 1898) *1828 - Nikolai Chernyshevsky, Russian philosopher (d. 1889) *1849 - Sir William Osler, Canadian physician and author (d. 1919) *1850 - Otto Schoetensack, German anthropologist (d. 1912) *1852 - Hipólito Yrigoyen, President of Argentina (d. 1933) *1854 - George Eastman, American inventor (d. 1932) *1863 - Albert Calmette, French physician (d. 1933) * 1863 - Paul Karl Ludwig Drude, German physicist (d. 1906) *1864 - George Washington Carver, American botanist (d. 1943) *1868 - Stefan George, German poet (d. 1933) *1870 - Louis II of Monaco (d. 1949) *1876 - Max Jacob, French poet (d. 1944) *1880 - Tod Browning, American film director (d. 1962) *1884 - Amedeo Modigliani, Italian painter and sculptor (d. 1920) *1886 - Jean Hersholt, Danish film director and actor (d. 1956) *1892 - Bruno Schulz, Polish writer and painter (d. 1942) *1895 - Kirsten Flagstad, Norwegian soprano (d. 1962) * 1895 - Buckminster Fuller, American architect (d. 1983) * 1895 - Oscar Hammerstein II, American lyricist (d. 1960) *1904 - Pablo Neruda, Chilean poet, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) *1908 - Milton Berle, American comedian (d. 2002) *1909 - Curly Joe DeRita, American actor and comedian (d. 1993) * 1909 - Fritz Leonhardt, German civil engineer (d. 1999) *1913 - Willis Lamb, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *1917 - Andrew Wyeth, American artist *1920 - Pierre Berton, Canadian journalist and writer (d. 2004) * 1920 - Beah Richards, American actress (d. 2000) *1921 - Bob Fillion, French Canadian ice hockey player *1922 - Mark Hatfield, U.S. Senator from Oregon *1923 - René Favaloro, Argentine scientist (d. 2000) *1925 - Roger B. Smith, American automobile executive *1928 - Elias James Corey, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate *1930 - Gordon Pinsent, Canadian actor, director, and writer *1932 - Otis Davis, American runner *1933 - Donald E. Westlake, American author *1934 - Van Cliburn, American pianist *1937 - Bill Cosby, American comedian and actor * 1937 - Lionel Jospin, Prime Minister of France 1997-2002 * 1937 - Michel Louvain, French Canadian singer *1938 - Ron Fairly, American baseball player * 1938 - Wieger Mensonides, Dutch swimmer *1941 - Benny Parsons, American NASCAR driver (d. 2007) *1942 - Billy Smith, Australian rugby league footballer *1943 - Christine McVie, British singer, musician, and songwriter (Fleetwood Mac) * 1943 - Walter Murch, American film editor *1946 - Fujioka Hiroshi, Japanese martial artist and actor *1947 - Gareth Edwards, Welsh rugby union footballer *1948 - Walter Egan, American singer * 1948 - Richard Simmons, American fitness trainer * 1948 - Jay Thomas, American actor *1949 - Rick Hendrick, American NASCAR Team Owner, and car dealer. *1950 - Eric Carr, American drummer (Kiss) (d. 1991) * 1950 - Gilles Meloche, French Canadian ice hockey goaltender *1951 - Brian Grazer, American film producer * 1951 - Cheryl Ladd, American actress * 1951 - Sylvia Sass, Hungarian soprano * 1951 - Jamey Sheridan, American actor *1952 - Voja Antonić, Serbian inventor and writer *1954 - Wolfgang Dremmler, German footballer *1956 - Sandi Patty, American singer * 1956 - Mario Soto, Dominican professional baseball player *1957 - Richard Douglas Husband, American astronaut (d. 2003) *1958 - Jennifer Saunders, English actress *1959 - Steve Fuller, Anglo-American philosopher and sociologist *1961 - Cal Wilson, New Zealand comedian *1962 - Dan Murphy, American guitarist (Soul Asylum) * 1962 - Julio César Chávez, Mexican boxer * 1962 - Dean Wilkins, English football manager *1964 - Tim Gane, English musician (Stereolab, McCarthy) * 1964 - Gaby Roslin, English television presenter *1965 - Robin Wilson, American singer *1967 - Richard Herring, English comedian * 1967 - John Petrucci, American guitar player (Dream Theater) * 1967 - Bruny Surin, Canadian athlete *1968 - Catherine Plewinski, French swimmer *1969 - Lisa Nicole Carson, American actress * 1969 - Jesse Pintado, American guitarist (Napalm Death) (d. 2006) *1970 - Brian Lee Byung-Hun, South Korean actor *1971 - Kristi Yamaguchi, American figure skater *1972 - Travis Best, American basketball player * 1972 - Brett Reed, American musician (Rancid) *1973 - Magoo, American rapper * 1973 - Christian Vieri, Italian football player *1974 - Sharon den Adel, Dutch singer (Within Temptation) * 1974 - Stelios Giannakopoulos, Greek footballer * 1974 - Gregory Helms, American professional wrestler *1976 - Dan Boyle, Canadian ice hockey player * 1976 - Anna Friel, British actress * 1976 - Tracie Spencer, American singer *1977 - Neil Harris, English footballer * 1977 - Steve Howey, American actor * 1977 - Airin Older, American musician * 1977 - Brock Lesnar, American professional wrestler *1978 - Topher Grace, American actor * 1978 - Michelle Rodriguez, American actress * 1978 - Claire Chitham, New Zealand actress *1979 - Nikos Barlos, Greek basketball player *1981 - Adrienne Camp, South African singer/songwriter *1982 - Antonio Cassano, Italian footballer *1983 - Megumi Kawamura, Japanese volleyballer *1984 - Gareth Gates, British singer * 1984 - Michael McGovern, Northern Irish footballer *1985 - Luiz Ejlli, Albanian singer * 1985 - Natasha Poly, Russian supermodel *1986 - JP Pietersen, South African rugby player *1988 - Melissa O'Neil, Canadian singer *1991 - Erik Per Sullivan, American actor Deaths * 783 - Bertrada of Laon, wife of Pippin III (b. 720) *1441 - Ashikaga Yoshinori, Japanese shogun (b. 1394) *1536 - Erasmus, Dutch writer and philosopher *1584 - Steven Borough, English explorer (b. 1525) *1664 - Stefano della Bella, Italian printmaker (b. 1610) *1682 - Jean Picard, French astronomer (b. 1620) *1693 - John Ashby, English admiral *1712 - Richard Cromwell, Lord Protector of England, Scotland, and Ireland (b. 1626) *1742 - Evaristo Abaco, Italian composer (b. 1675) *1749 - Charles de la Boische, Governor of New France *1773 - Johann Joachim Quantz, German flutist and composer (b. 1697) *1804 - Alexander Hamilton, 1st United States Secretary of the Treasury (b. 1755) *1845 - Henrik Wergeland, Norwegian author (b. 1808) * 1849- Dolley Madison, 4th First Lady Of The United States (b. 1768) *1910 - Charles Stewart Rolls, British engineer and aviator (b. 1887) *1918 - Dragutin Lerman, Croatian explorer (b. 1864) *1926 - Gertrude Bell, English archaeologist, writer, spy, and administrator (b. 1868) *1931 - Nathan Söderblom, Swedish archbishop, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1866) *1934 - Ole Evinrude, Norwegian-American inventor and industrialist (b. 1877) *1935 - Alfred Dreyfus, French military officer (b. 1859) *1944 - Theodore Roosevelt, American general, received Medal of Honor (b. 1887) *1945 - Wolfram von Richthofen, German field marshal (b. 1895) * 1945 - Boris Galerkin, Russian mathematician (b. 1871) *1947 - Jimmie Lunceford, American saxophonist and bandleader (b. 1902) *1949 - Douglas Hyde, first President of Ireland (b. 1860) *1950 - Elsie De Wolfe, American socialite and interior decorator (b. 1865) *1961 - Mazo de la Roche, Canadian author (b. 1879) *1962 - Roger Wolfe Kahn, American band leader (b. 1907) *1971 - Yvon Robert, French Canadian professional wrestler (b. 1914) *1973 - Lon Chaney, American actor (b. 1906) *1979 - Minnie Riperton, American soul singer (b. 1947) *1983 - Chris Wood, British musician, played with Traffic, (b. 1944) *1990 - João Saldanha, Brazilian journalist and football manager (b. 1917) *1993 - Dan Eldon, British photojournalist (b. 1970) *1996 - John Chancellor, American television journalist (b. 1927) * 1996 - Jonathan Melvoin, American musician and keyboardist (The Smashing Pumpkins) (b. 1961) *1998 - Serge Lemoyne, French Canadian artist (b. 1941) * 1998 - Jimmy Driftwood, American folk songwriter and musician (b. 1907) *1999 - Bill Owen, British actor (b. 1914) *2003 - Benny Carter, American musician (b. 1907) *2004 - Betty Oliphant, co-founder of National Ballet of Canada (b. 1918) *2005 - Lord John King, Chief executive of British Airways since its privitisation. (b. 1917) *2007 - Stan Zemanek, Australian radio personality. (b.1947) *2007 - Mr. Butch, Iconic Boston street figure. (b. 1951) Holidays and observances * Kiribati - Independence Day. * Mongolia - Naadam Holiday (2nd day). * Northern Ireland - Battle of the Boyne Day (also known as Orangemen's Day or the Twelfth, see Irish calendar). * Newfoundland - Orangemen's Day. * São Tomé and Príncipe - Independence Day. * Sunset and sunrise occur along Manhattan's street grid centerline. * The Annual Irish Orange Order Drumcree March. Liturgical feasts * Saint Amator, bishop of Auxerre, confessor (Translation of -) Auxerre * Saint Cletus, pope, martyr Liège * Saints Hermagoras and Fortunatus, martyrs Salzburg, Osnabrück, Paderborn, France, Aquileia * Saint John Gualbert, abbot, confessor common * Saint Liethard * Saint Marcellinus, pope, martyr Liège * Saint Menulf, bishop, confessor Bourges * Saints Nabor and Felix, martyrs common * Saint Prejectus, bishop, martyr (Translation) * Saint Viventiolus, bishop of Lyon, confessor Lyon * Sveti apostoli Petar i Pavle - (Sts. Peter and Paul, Foremost of Apostles). * Saint Margaret, virgin, martyr Salzburg and Suffragans * Saint Jason * Saint Olivier, France External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July